Lines
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: You've crossed so many lines in our life but this one is the best one. Dean/Jo one-shot PG for some language please read & review!


**Title: **Lines

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Jo

**Rating:** PG to M for a couple of curse words

**Summary:** You've crossed so many lines in our life but this one is the best one.

**A/N: **I never write in second person but for some reason i felt like it for this fic, that was just what came to be but since i know i'm not good at second person i apologise, you can't tell how many times i slipped into third person and had to go back and fix it lol, also i don't generally right in present tense so that's another thing... please tell me what you think

You've crossed so many lines in your life, two parents to one, child to teenager, bar tender to hunter, girl to woman (one Dean took longer than the rest to notice that one, despite our desperate wish he'd catch on quicker), you and Dean crossed many lines to, guy with bloody nose and girl with shotgun to Dean and Jo, the girl in the bar he visited to semi-friends, hunters, lovers, lines on lines, lines in the sand, lines between friendship and more, you've both decided there is no label for this, the two of you are together, _exclusively_, that's enough because you will stay together for as long you've got, and this exclusive thing; any bar slut wants to _'get to know him better'_ and you get to introduce her to your fist, he in turn can play overprotective caveman whenever he thinks the guy behind the motel check-in counter is a little too appreciative of your assets, (the same assets you use to help him hustle at pool which he's always appreciative. And you always enjoy his gratitude. Which is probably what got you in this position in the first place.)

You've crossed so many lines in our life but this one is the best one. You stare at the pregnancy stick, you pick up the directions with panicky hands and reread the directions you have already read ten times. The pink line will begin to emerge if you are indeed pregnant. You are sure you're not, but you thought you might as well take the pregnancy test anyway, just to be positive. After all, you have taken several pregnancy tests in the past 12 minutes, you weren't trying to get pregnant and you were thinking when you missed a period, maybe two, you're not sure, you've never been very regular. Anyway the point is you check your watch and then you check all 7 tests and notice something that wasn't there just a minute ago: a pink line, on ever test a pink line. You have just confirmed you are pregnant. Half of the women in this world will have the urge to pick up the phone and begin calling everybody in their phone book, including friends they have not spoken to since high school. For you that list would be short because cemeteries don't have answering services you have three people to tell, your mother, who may very well grab her shotgun, Bobb, who's currently on a hunt in Alaska and the most important person, the one who got ou in this position, not that you weren't aren't and won't be extremely willing.

"Honey i'm home." He jokes as he enters the cheap motel room, one bathroom with a shower that's not even big enough for the both you of much to your displeasure, one bed with reasonably clean looking sheets and one TV with questionable reception. It's not as bad as some places you've stayed in but it doesn't matter because with him a rundown hole in the wall is as good as anything. He's standing there in his leather jacket and he's holding the pie you wanted.

"Got what you asked for sweetheart." He says and you walk over, grab him by his jacket and crush his lips to yours. Then you pull away, he's suitably surprised and grins.

"Well that's a lovely thank you." He says.

"You brought me pie." You smile. "It warrants a lot of appreciation."

"Oh does it now?" Dean asks an eyebrow raised, you can tell what he's thinking and smirk.

Half an hour later you're wrapped up in the sheets and his arms, half way through the pie watching some movie on the TV. It's as perfect a moment you're going to get.

"Hey Deano." You say and he turns and looks at you. "How do you think a baby seat would look in the Impala?" his eyes widen as he processes what you've said and what it means.

"You're..." he trails off.

"I'm..." you nod grinning. Dean kisses you passionately on the lips, he tastes like pie and you bet you do too. His hands slide across your stomach and stay there as you settle back into him to watch the end of the show.


End file.
